


Scorch Trials: Alterations

by Medli_ng



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Could become Janson/Thomas, Don’t know what to put here, M/M, Poor Thomas, Teresa is a bitch, lots of desert, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medli_ng/pseuds/Medli_ng
Summary: “Unforeseen circumstances has forced us to alter the Scorch Trials. Please continue forward until further notice.”So, basically where Thomas is seperated from his friends out in the sand storm, and is trying to stay alive while avoiding Janson and WCKD. Don’t know the lore and definitely won’t stick to it.





	Scorch Trials: Alterations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. My stories are shitty and make no sense. Also, I will not update chapters to this frequently, so I will put this as complete until I feel like writing more. In the meantime, check out A Burning World on Fanfiction.Net, one of my friends wrote it and it honestly sucks too, but they wanted me to say that, so...What can you do? Well, they allowed me to publish what they wrote with their name, so I’m going to do that very soon. And I don’t have anyone to proofread through my story because my friend can’t really do that right now, so expect a lot of mistakes.

     Thundering footsteps echoed along the long hallway as I ran as fast as I could, panting and running out of breath. Everything burned, but I didn’t dare to hesitate, excitement bubbling underneath the surface at the sight of the door. Minho was cheering, everyone was smiling, and I think Newt whooped at the sight of the door, but when I got there and slid the card through the slot, it wouldn’t open. The door didn’t even creak or budge.

     “No. No!” Desperate and frustrated at how close we were to freedom, I zipped the card through the slot a few more times, almost screaming at it to move. But the door stubbornly stayed shut, pretending not to hear my pleas.

     “Thomas!” I almost didn’t want to turn around, hoping that if I couldn’t see him he couldn’t see me. However, I did turn around and gulped at the sight of Janson and a group of soldiers standing behind him. They were slowly walking towards us, some of them hiding behind clear shields and none of them were holding guns, yet one of them had ammunition hanging off the belt. Weird.

     Despite the fact that the soldiers had more experience and had backed us into a corner, and I had almost no experience shooting, I began walking forward with longer strides than Janson and lifted up the gun we stole, feeling glee at how Janson raised his arms in surrender, tensing in apprehension. “Open the door, Janson!” I yelled, trying my best not to pull the trigger just yet. Might as well get Janson to open the door before I shoot him.

     Janson paused, letting the silence drag on a lot longer than it should have, before almost whispering, “I can’t open the door for you.” A hiss slithered up my throat, making itself known to everyone within hearing range.

     “Open the damn door! I know you can shucking do it, so open it up!” The gun in my hand vibrated with power, glowing a calm blue and letting out a sharp whine as it charged up its shot.

     “Listen to me, Thomas! You won’t last a day out in the Scorch!” _The Scorch?_ “And if the elements don’t kill you, the Cranks will!”

     My throat let out a small growl, barely audible to me, and I could feel my eye twitching out of frustration. Janson smirked, his shark grin playing out on his lips, and it got under my skin, like an itch that won't go away no matter how long or hard you scratch at it. “Thomas. I only want what’s best for you.”

     Licking my dry lips, I asked, “Yeah, and let me guess, WCKD is good?” Caught in the act, Janson let his hands fall to the side, the smirk only growing wider and more creepy.

     “You’re not getting through that door, Thomas.” Just then I heard metal scraping against metal and glanced behind me for a split second, seeing Aris and Frypan behind the door before placing my eyes back on Janson, not looking away for a second.

     Then Minho shouted, “Thomas, come on!” I managed to get a few shots in before all of the bullets ran out, and, not knowing what to do with it, I threw it on the ground and ran for the door.  _Oh, shuck. I’m so far away from the door!_

     I could hear Janson yelling at someone to shut the door, and then the metal door began to close. A low hum emanated from the walls as the door moved to close, and tears pooled up at the back of my eyes from the fear that I wouldn’t make it. Everyone was there on the other side, begging me to make it, and I wasn’t going to let them down. All of my energy was directed to my legs, and I kept on running before I slid along the floor, making it to the other side before the door shut with a metallic thud.

     My friends pulled me up, and I watched through the windows how Janson was trying to get the door to work. But Aris had destroyed the panel, so the door wasn’t opening anytime soon. Janson peered through the window, glaring at me as I gave him the middle finger. I could hear a faint “You little shit!” before I dashed for the door alongside Minho and Frypan.

     When we reached the giant door that keeps us from the outside door, I pulled the red handle and listened to the sounds of my heartbeat and the gears opening up to us. It went on for only a few seconds, but it seemed to be forever until the door finally began to open. What greeted us were strong winds and sand blown into our faces.

     I turned to face everyone with us, beckoning everyone out to the storm. It’s better than staying here with WCKD. Without anymore hesitation, we all ran out into the Scorch (as Janson called it), shielding our eyes as best as we could.

     Hearing people yell and engines roaring, I turn around to see soldiers in vehicles and search lights roaming through the sands, trying to find us. Heart pounding, I bolted down the sand dunes as best as I could, slipping a few times. But I managed to find a small shelter that WCKD most likely wouldn’t find at the bottom, and further examination showed that it was a maze underneath there. Perfect for former Maze runners.

     “Hey guys! I think I found something!” Turning around, I finally realized how quiet it was behind me when I couldn’t see anyone. “Guys?” Flinching at the way my voice cracked, I called out weakly a few more times, hoping that at least someone would pop out and say “Boo!” or something.

     But that hope never came true. I had accidentally seperated myself from my friends. Now I was all alone in the Scorch, without any clue if they had been captured, or if something more dangerous had caught up to them.

     I sat down on the dusty, sandy floor, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry for the short chapter. This was just a story starter, and I’ll probably forget all about this is no time. So don’t expect any chapters to be updated on this anytime soon. So...
> 
> Go read a book, or some other fan fiction. I won’t mind.


End file.
